My Hero (s) the PowerPuff Girls Z!
by bajy
Summary: An idea I have in mind for the future. And I hope this will inspire others on making more crossover stories on My Hero Academia and PowerPuff Girls (and Z!). please take a look at this when you have the time!


**A simple trailer of sorts of another idea I either would like to write in the future or offer to anyone interested or who is interested in co-writing with me. I hope that this will inspire you fanfiction readers/writers to make some My Hero Academia and PowerPuff Girls crossover stories. I don't own My Hero Academia nor PowerPuff Girls Z!, only just this story idea. Tell me of what you think of this after you read it, Enjoy!**

It has been several years since HIM's defeat at the hands of the Powerpuff Girls Z, despite there still being crime running around New Townsville has been considerably peaceful with the girls around to keep the people safe.

The girl's will gain new powers:

Blossom: Ice breath and x-ray vision

Bubbles: ultrasound screech

Buttercup: laser vision

Things are great.

That is until Mojo steals a experimental prototype dimensional gate device from a science institute and tries to use it to escape into another world where he can take over without any interference, but as the girls battle him something goes wrong with the device and sucks all 4 of them along with Poochi (who was kidnapped by Mojo to be used as a hostage against the girls) and sends them to another world.

Our heroes wake up on a beach where they meet Midoriya Izuku who is training to inherit "One for all" and get into U.A. high, and All Might/Toshinori Yagi who is his friend and his teacher

After telling them of their situation, about where they came from and about them being heroes there, learning about the world that they were in which had 80% of the people having different powers called Quirks with both good guys and bad residing there, and discover that the device has messed up their powers to the point where they only have two sets of super powers each and still having their weapons on them, They begin to live with Izuku and his mother until they can go home, but until then they have to attend U.A. high in order to gain licenses so that they can continue their hero work and to use their powers freely (much to their frustration, especially for buttercup) with Poochi offering them help and support

Meanwhile for Mojo, he is sent elsewhere in the city and discovers to his horror that this world is full of heroes much worse then the powerpuff girls (as in they kick his butt and stop his plans cold turkey). Though there are also villains afoot, Mojo is backed into a corner until he meets Shiguraki and Kurogiri who offer him to join the league of villains to defeat All Might, he accepts, secretly planning to overthrow the two so he can take over the world. But he bites off more then he could chew as he discovers just how deadly they are and that he should never cross someone who can very well literally kill him with his bare hands.

What will happen? What will our heroes encourage? What challenges await them? Will they and Mojo get home?

P.s. for the sake of keeping their world safe the girls will gain new costume's and Will have hero names too when we get to that after the sports festival.

 **This is all I'm going to reveal for this story besides revealing the pairings for our 3 heroine's and what 2 powers they will each have. Sorry CodyxBubbles fans, I like that shipping too but I also can see who Bubbles can be paired up with... and Cody dies before the girls are transported.**

 **Iida** **x Blossom (powers: ice breath and x-ray vision)**

 **(they both act like responsible leaders so why not? Blossom will also develope a sibbling bond with Sato since they both like sweet things and they can** **cook together)**

 **Shoto Todoroki x Bubbles (powers: ultrasound screech and communication with animals)**

 **(And Bubbles will have a sibbling bond with Koda since they can both communicate with animals)**

 **Kirishima x** **Buttercup (powers: super strength and laser eyes)**

 **Also I will be going for calling the girls in the names they have in the Japanese dub of powerpuff girls z! Blossom - Momoko, Bubbles - Miyako, and Buttercup - Kaoru**

 **THANKS YOU: Caliban Super Sayian 0 Mask Rider Roy, for you suggestions!**

 **(Also to everyone else, please note that I'm going for just single boy x girl pairings!, no love triangle, no yaoi, no Lesbian, no homosexual, and no gay content. okay?)**

 **NOTICE: this is my opinion here so please do not go kamikaze on me because I do NOT like these things I listened in there, we have our own** **opinions on these kind of things.**

 **BUT as for the pairings I listed? I would like to hear your opinions on that.**

 **Tell me what you guys think in your reviews. Hope you enjoyed it! Have a good day everyone!**


End file.
